


Kitten

by resonae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Kris, Cat Ears, Jongdae is a troll, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris wakes up one day and he has cat ears and tails. Suho can't get enough of them. Bottom!Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> ..and Jongdae is a troll, like always.

Yifan rubbed his eyes and stared into the mirror, hoping that glaring at the reflective screen would show him something different. His reflection stared back at him. Everything was normal. His face was a bit swollen from sleep and his hair was messy, but all that was fine.

 

What _wasn’t_ fine was the fact that his normal ears were gone from the side of his head. And replaced by some kind of fluffy triangular ears on top of his head. From the – he swallowed thickly, moving his gaze lower – tail that was now attached to his lower back, he guessed they were cat ears. And he had a cat tail.

 

He took a deep breath and screamed.

 

–

 

“Ow. Ow. OW! Stop! I’m telling you; they’re real and they’re attached to my head. Stop  _pulling_.” Yifan slapped Baekhyun’s hands away. Minseok had been the first to come running when he screamed, probably thinking there was a bug in the bathroom or something, but the rest of M and even K had followed quickly afterward at Minseok’s yell.

 

Their manager looked horrified as he flicked the tips of the ears. “Kris, I told you not to eat anything weird.”

 

“I  _didn’t_.” Yifan whined, his tail flicking agitatedly. He noticed and grabbed it to stop it. “I didn’t eat anything a fan gave me yesterday. I swear. Joonmyeon took it all away anyway.”

 

Joonmyeon nodded, his eyes glued on the tail in Yifan’s hands. “I did. I took all of the food that fans gave us and gave them straight to you, hyung.”

 

There was a thick silence. Their manager then sighed. “All right. I’m cancelling all of your schedules for today. We’ll go to the hospital and make sure you’re not off anywhere else.”

 

“’Off’ is an interesting way to talk about this situation,” Jongdae said, reaching to flick up at Yifan’s ears. He grinned. “Well, at least you’re kind of cute as a catboy.”

 

–

 

The doctor had nothing to say on Yifan’s ears and tail. He stared for a while, tugged on them for a while, took various tests, and all the came out was, “He’s perfectly fine.”

 

“Except the cat ears and tail,” their manager pointed out.

 

“Well. Yes. Uh… But other than that, he’s normal.”

 

–

 

Yifan didn’t bother wearing his cap to hide his ears on his way back to the dorm. “If I’m going to stay like this,” he said, half hysterical, “fans may as well get used to it now.” He stormed into his room, feeling like crying.

 

“He’s a little panicked,” he heard Joonmyeon say. “The doctor told us everything was normal and that he had no idea what was wrong, or how to turn him back.”

 

Yifan squished the pillow on his ears. His phone vibrated and he fumbled around for it. It was a text from Amber. She demanded, [Why the fuck are you wearing cat ears in public? Tell Joonmyeon-oppa to keep his kinks in the bedroom.]

 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that they weren’t fake and that they weren’t Joonmyeon’s kink – or maybe they _were_ , who knew – so he just threw his phone. But not hard enough for it to hit anything and break. Just enough for it to reach Jongdae’s bed. He’d thrown his phone in frustration enough times to know exactly how hard to throw it so the phone remained perfectly intact.

 

He heard the door open and muttered, “I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

 

“Not even me?” He could hear the gentle smile in Joonmyeon’s voice and then heard Joonmyeon close the door. The bed sank a little as his boyfriend sat down on the edge of it, and Joonmyeon’s hand pressed onto his lower back, working out the knots. “We’ll figure something out, Yifan.”

 

“I’m going to be a freak forever.” Yifan mumbled into his mattress. Joonmyeon paused and Yifan looked up, scared Joonmyeon was agreeing. But Joonmyeon was blushing. He blinked. “Joonmyeon?”

 

Joonmyeon smiled apologetically. “I know it’s bothering you a lot, but I… kind of think it’s hot.” Yifan’s eyes widened. “You know. Cat ears and tail. Isn’t that the wet dream of a lot of guys?” Yifan had personally never imagined Joonmyeon with cat ears and a tail, but apparently that couldn’t be said for vice versa because Joonmyeon’s gaze slid up to his ears and he blushed even more.

 

Yifan twisted and sat up. Sitting, they were about the same height – Yifan always teased Joonmyeon about the length of his legs – and Joonmyeon didn’t have to reach up to kiss Yifan. When Yifan’s lips were free again, he asked, “Did you – did you ever think about me like this?”

 

Joonmyeon laughed embarrassedly. “I might have jerked off once or twice to the thought of you with cat ears and a tail.” He scooted closer and took Yifan’s hand to press it between his legs. Yifan coughed at the hardness under his hand. “See?”

 

They were still at the stage where it was awkward to talk about sex. The fact that they were both guys made it somehow weirder. When Yifan had girlfriends, he’d teased them about sex, but now that he was dating Joonmyeon, sex became embarrassing to talk about. They were still new at this male-on-male sex thing and it still made Yifan feel weird when he touched Joonmyeon’s cock. Even weirder when it was inside him, but that was another story. They sat facing each other but not looking at each other, both blushing like a tomato and Yifan’s new tail flickering rapidly back and forth, Joonmyeon’s hand still pressing Yifan’s to his cock.

 

The door chose that moment to slam open. Luhan burst in, shouting, “Hey, Jongdae wants me to tell you that you two better not be up to – Ooookay.” Yifan and Joonmyeon were frozen, eyes wide with Yifan’s hand still pressed to the front of Joonmyeon’s pants. Luhan snickered and shut the door again. “Jongdae, too late!”

 

“Noo!” They heard Jongdae shriek. “Duizhang, you promised no sex in our room! It’s going to smell!”

 

Joonmyeon laughed as he let Yifan’s hand go, patting the back of Yifan’s hand as he pushed it off. “Should’ve locked the door. Did you really promise Jongdae that you wouldn’t have sex in the room?”

 

It took a bit of time for Yifan to find his voice again. “Uh. I don’t remember.” He fanned his face. “Joonmyeon, I – let me take care of that for you.”

  
Joonmyeon looked at him, eyebrow raised. “What?”

 

Yifan slid down to the floor and tugged Joonmyeon forward so he was sitting between Joonmyeon’s thighs. “We might as well take care of your fantasy.” Yifan mumbled. He looked up. “You can pull on my ears.”

 

“Shit, Yifan, you can’t say –“ Joonmyeon bit his lip as Yifan undid his zipper, reaching inside to coax Joonmyeon’s cock out onto his palm. Yifan was still clumsy at blowjobs – Joonmyeon was better, but then again most of their sex involved Joonmyeon taking Yifan apart piece by piece as Yifan just cried and writhed under him. He could count the number of times he’d blown Joonmyeon on one hand, and being face-to-face with an erection made him flush all over again. He nibbled on his bottom lip before leaning forward more and taking the head of Joonmyeon’s cock into his mouth. “ _Fuck_ ,” Joonmyeon cursed, his hand coming up to curl in Yifan’s hair and cupping one of his ears.

 

Joonmyeon rarely cursed outside of sex, and Yifan curled his tongue uncertainly around the head, sucking until his cheeks hollowed and trying to remember what Joonmyeon liked. He felt a tug on his ears and looked up to find Joonmyeon staring at him, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed. Joonmyeon groaned, bucking his hips up, and Yifan pulled back in surprise before remembering to keep Joonmyeon’s hips down. He knew he couldn’t take all of Joonmyeon’s cock in his mouth but he experimented a little lower than usual.

 

“Fuck, Yifan. You don’t know what you do to me. Look up at me, kitten.”

 

 _Kitten_. That was new. Joonmyeon usually spewed out the sweet nicknames everywhere, ranging from  _baby_ and  _sexy_  to  _sweetie cakes_  and  _honey pie_. (It usually made Zitao and Sehun gag in the background.) But kitten was new. Yifan looked up, unsure what to do with the cock in his mouth, and Joonmyeon groaned again.

 

“I know what I’m jerking off to when you’re in China next time.” Joonmyeon mumbled, now shamelessly tugging on his ears. “You have no idea how you look.“

 

Yifan had some idea. His cheeks were heated, meaning they were probably flushed, his hair was mussed from Joonmyeon’s tugging, and he was looking up at Joonmyeon with his lips stretched around his cock. Plus the cat ears, which were apparently Joonmyeon’s kink after all, and he had some idea what he must be doing to Joonmyeon.

  
Sad thing was, he didn’t really know what to do with it. He wished he had more experience with guys. Joonmyeon noticed and laughed breathlessly. “Come up and kiss me, kitten. You can just jerk us off together.”

 

Yifan hurriedly undid his own pants on his way up. He briefly wondered if he should slide onto Joonmyeon’s lap, but Joonmyeon tugged him forward and made that decision for him, planting a firm hand just at the base of his tail. The unexpected shot of pleasure up his spine made Yifan jump. “Holy shit.” He whispered, arching his back into Joonmyeon’s touch.

 

Joonmyeon’s eyes were wide, but a sly smirk crossed his lips. “That didn’t happen before.”

 

“No, no it didn’t.” Yifan agreed as he wrapped his hands around their cocks, grateful for his huge hands. “Don’t – not now,” he said, when Joonmyeon’s hand brushed across the same spot again.

  
“All right, not now.” Joonmyeon agreed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on Yifan’s nape. “Kiss me and jerk us off.”

 

And so Yifan did.

 

–

 

“You know, hyung,” Jongdae said that night, after he was done complaining about the smell, “I never, ever, thought you were the bottom.”

 

“What.” Yifan looked up from his phone (which had accumulated more texts from other people who wanted to know if he thought wearing cat ears in public was cute). “Bottom?”

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “You know. Position. In sex. You’re the fucked. And Joonmyeon-hyung is the fucker.” Yifan snorted and nodded, turning his attention back to his phone. Jongdae continued, “I thought Joonmyeon hyung would bottom, you know? But then remember last year we went to that hot spring for a vacation? You and Joonmyeon hyung had that room together and the next morning you couldn’t walk.”

 

“Uh.. yeah. That was our first time.” If Yifan were being honest, he’d expected himself to top, too. Except Joonmyeon was firmly dominant in their relationship. It kind of made sense looking at their personalities. Joonmyeon was the calm, coolheaded mature leader to his hotheaded, passionate but sometimes childish one. People assumed their positions – he’d assumed himself – because of their size difference, but Yifan was happy letting Joonmyeon lead. He didn’t think he could do it.

 

“Yeah, and then Joonmyeon-hyung spent that entire day looking up if it was okay you couldn’t walk after or if he’d been too rough. It was a little TMI, to be honest.” Jongdae scrunched his nose.

 

Yifan rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t have even found out if you hadn’t kept looking over Joonmyeon’s shoulder at his phone." 

 

"Well, we all kind of figured you two fucked the night before. Kind of hard not to realize when you couldn’t get out of bed because your back and ass hurt.” Jongdae flipped over on his bed. “Do you two ever, like, switch?”

 

Yifan shrugged. “Sometimes?” He didn’t add that even when it was his cock in Joonmyeon’s ass, it was Joonmyeon mostly controlling the entire process. Also didn’t add that it had only happened twice, both times with Joonmyeon on top riding down him, reaching down to shove fingers into Yifan anyway, and had ended up with Yifan passing out first.

 

“Who has a bigger cock? Is it you? I’d assume it’s you since you’re so much bigger, but then again it’s Joonmyeon-hyung that’s topping, so-”

 

“Jongdae.” Yifan looked up from his phone, half scandalized even though he knew this was Jongdae he was talking to. “Why are you so interested in our sex life details? I thought it was TMI?”

 

Jongdae grinned. “Well, you’ve got cat ears. I’m trying to gather up jerk off material.”

 

Jongdae was shameless at the best of times, so Yifan wasn’t surprised that Jongdae was telling him he was being used as jerk-off material. “Is Joonmyeon okay with you using me as masturbation material?" 

 

Jongdae wriggled his eyebrows as an answer. "Well, he ain’t gonna find out unless you tell him, but I’m fairly certain everyone is going to be using you as masturbation material, with those ears and tail. Of course, in some of our imaginations you’ll probably be shorter than you actually are…”

 

–

 

“Did you know Jongdae uses me as masturbation material?” Yifan blurted, the next day. He realized it was probably not the best thing to say while they were in bed, Joonmyeon pressed on top of him and mouthing a line down his neck, hands working the buckle on Yifan’s belt.

 

Joonmyeon stopped and sat up, eyebrow raised. “Oh?”

 

“He told me yesterday.” Yifan mumbled, reaching up to spread his hands on Joonmyeon’s thighs. “Something about cat ears. He was just trolling, I guess. Are you mad?”

 

Joonmyeon looked amused and shifted so he was between Yifan’s thighs, pushing Yifan’s legs wide open and brushing his fingers down the inside of his legs. “What a very Jongdae thing to do. I’m not mad. You belong to me, anyway.” Yifan didn’t miss the possessive undertone and he shivered, gnawing lightly on his lip. “I wonder if he thinks about you like this. Spread out under his hands, open for him to do whatever he wanted.” Joonmyeon slid his hands under Yifan’s shirt, taking each nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching just on the edge of painful. Yifan gasped, bucking his hips up, and Joonmyeon laughed kindly. He pushed Yifan’s shirt up and offered Yifan the edge of the shirt.

 

Yifan took it into his mouth, chest heaving when Joonmyeon reached to lick a broad stripe down Yifan’s chest. “You’re such a good boy.” Joonmyeon chuckled, rubbing his cheek. “Don’t let go.” Joonmyeon easily slid Yifan’s belt off and pulled his jeans off just as easily. Yifan’s tail thrashed under him, and having a tail was such a _weird_ feeling. Joonmyeon smiled. “Flip over for me, kitten, and don’t let go of the shirt.”

 

Yifan complied immediately, swinging his legs over and making sure he wasn’t hitting Joonmyeon in the process. He heard Joonmyeon let out a shaky moan. “God, this looks so hot.” Joonmyeon moaned, rubbing his hand down Yifan’s back and bringing it down to rest at the base of Yifan’s thrashing tail. Joonmyeon took it easily into his hand, wrapping it a few times around his hand and pressing the heel of his palm down at the base. Yifan’s back arched and he gripped into his sheets, his moan stuttered through the shirt in his mouth. “Get the lube for me?”

 

Yifan could easily reach the bedside table from where he was lying, even if he couldn’t look into it. He dug around until his hands closed around the bottle and handed it to Joonmyeon, lying trembling in anticipation. He was so exposed when he was on his stomach with his hips propped up on Joonmyeon’s lap. He felt his face flush and buried his face in the crook of his arms when he heard the cap open and cool gel was squeezed onto the small of his back. Joonmyeon scooped the gel onto his finger and pressed a kiss to the tip of Yifan’s tail, circling lightly before pushing the index finger in slowly. 

 

“Remember when you had a hard time taking just a finger in?” Joonmyeon chuckled, bringing the hand with Yifan’s tail wrapped around it to rest on Yifan’s back. “Now you’re just opening up for me.”

 

Yifan couldn’t really respond with the shirt in his mouth so he just shook his head and tilted his hips up, eager for more. Joonmyeon chuckled and pulled his finger out, replacing it with two generously lubed fingers. Joonmyeon let his tail go in favor of pulling Yifan’s ass open with his hand, twisting his fingers as he stroked into Yifan. “But this,” Joonmyeon said, sounding breathless, “this is still a pretty tight fit.”

 

Yifan whimpered from the back of his throat, shifting to let Joonmyeon have better access. Not that Joonmyeon could get much better access than the position they were in right now. Joonmyeon took his time with two fingers, peppering kisses where he could reach on Yifan’s back and stroking Yifan’s tail. Sometimes, he stroked the tail the opposite way of how the fur was, and it made Yifan whimper from how weird it felt. Joonmyeon was sometimes a tease, but today wasn’t one of those days. His fingers plowed almost mercilessly into Yifan’s prostate, making him whimper and cry and writhe on Joonmyeon’s lap. He reached down to relieve himself, but Joonmyeon tugged his hands away. “No hands today.”

 

“What?” Yifan asked, dumbstruck for a moment and forgetting to keep his shirt in his mouth. “What do you mean, no hands?” He twisted to get a better look at Joonmyeon.

 

“I want you to come with just your ass.”

 

“I can’t - I can’t come from just that. I’ve never-” Yifan’s protests were cut off when Joonmyeon twisted his fingers again, driving them deep into Yifan. Joonmyeon only smiled at him and pulled the shirt up into Yifan’s lips again. Yifan took it in a daze and Joonmyeon kissed his tail again. He caught the tips of his fingers on the rim as he pulled out, and that was such an intense sensation Yifan cried, squeezing the life out of his pillow. Joonmyeon didn’t give him a break as two fingers turned into three on the way back in, pressing hard and sudden onto the base of his tail, and Yifan spilled over the edge with a loud cry.

 

Yifan was vaguely aware Joonmyeon kept fingering him through his orgasm, rubbing his lower back as Yifan trembled and tried to get his bearings again. “That didn’t take that much longer after you said you couldn’t,” Joonmyeon said, sounding a little amused. 

 

“Unfair,” Yifan whimpered, letting Joonmyeon reach down to tug the soiled sheets from under him. 

 

“That felt good, though, didn’t it?” Joonmyeon chuckled. “You’re still shaking from it.” Yifan was, although he wouldn’t  admit it. He’d never come without stimulation to his cock. Sure, he’d come with Joonmyeon’s fingers deep in his ass, but that was usually accompanied by Joonmyeon also tugging on his cock or blowing him. It mortified him that he’d just come from fingering. “Don’t be embarrassed.” Joonmyeon said, shifting to press a kiss onto Yifan’s back. “Also, we aren’t anywhere near done.”

 

Yifan had figured, but he hadn’t expected the cool lube dribbled onto his tail. “Oh, no. Joonmyeon, you can’t be thinking - you can’t shove my tail in my ass!”

 

Joonmyeon grinned at him. “Shh. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

 

The answer to that was no, but Yifan still wasn’t very keen on having his own tail pushed into him. Joonmyeon, however, took his silence as permission to go on and spread the fingers inside Yifan. That alone was enough to make Yifan start trembling, but when Joonmyeon eased the tip of his tail into him, he cried out. Joonmyeon cooed nonsense at him, rubbing the small of his back and easing the tail deeper and deeper in. 

 

His tail wasn’t as thick as Joonmyeon’s cock, but it reached deeper. Joonmyeon let Yifan off his lap, letting him curl up on his side. He felt full, in a different kind of full than when Joonmyeon fucked him, but his ass was also too tight around his tail and that was just a whole different feeling as his tail shook, trying to figure out what it was feeling. It was all way too much for someone who’d just sprouted his tail a couple of days ago and he hiccupped.

 

Joonmyeon flinched and reached over to grab Yifan’s cheek. His eyes widened when he felt the wetness on his cheeks. He tugged Yifan’s shirt out of his mouth, now soaked thoroughly with Yifan’s saliva.“Yi-yifan! Are you crying? Should I take it out?" 

 

Yifan shook his head. He didn’t want it out, but he didn’t want it in, either. "I don’t know, I don’t know.” He rambled, clutching desperately onto the sheets. 

 

Joonmyeon moved so he could hold Yifan in his arms with Yifan’s face buried in his stomach. “You don’t know?” Joonmyeon echoed, and Yifan could hear the frown in his voice. “Do you want me to decide for you?” Yifan nodded mutely. “Okay, then. Let’s try to keep it in for now. Yeah? I think you can do that for me, kitten.” He fumbled around and Yifan realized he was undressing. Joonmyeon coaxed his head downward so Yifan was nosing at his cock. “Open your mouth.”

 

Yifan did, taking the head of Joonmyeon’s cock and sucking until his cheeks hollowed. He still didn’t quite have much talent in cocksucking (and to be honest, it wasn’t a skill he was looking to improve much), and it was even worse when he couldn’t quite think straight with his own tail up his ass. But Joonmyeon seemed satisfied enough with whatever he was doing. His hands were curled into Yifan’s hair, curled around the ears sitting on top of his head. Sometimes, Joonmyeon tugged a little, pinching the edges with his fingers, and then stroked them apologetically. “Look up at me, kitten.” Joonmyeon said, his voice breathless. He groaned hoarsely when Yifan did. “Fuck, fuck,” he moaned, bucking his hips a little deep. 

 

Yifan choked on the sudden intrusion and tried to pull away. Joonmyeon let him, but just far enough that he wasn’t choking. Yifan moved his hands up, gripping the base with his hand and pinning Joonmyeon’s hips with the other. He sucked and stroked as best as he could, and Joonmyeon cursed loudly, pulling Yifan’s head up by his ears. His release thankfully missed Yifan’s face and instead hit his chest and stomach as Yifan reached up to kiss Joonmyeon. “The tail,” Yifan whimpered, curling himself around Joonmyeon.

 

“I’m gonna take it out and fuck you,” Joonmyeon answered, and Yifan nodded eagerly. “On your hands and knees, kitten. Ass toward me.”

 

Yifan figured to hell with embarrassment as he did, floundering a bit because of the tail. Joonmyeon tugged it out gently and wiped it down with his already soiled sheets. He sank in easily and Yifan groaned, hands slipping on the mattress. Joonmyeon gripped his hips to keep him from falling down and Yifan pushed back. “Joonmyeon,” he grunted, “harder,  _please_.”

 

“Doesn’t hurt?”

 

“ _No_.”

 

Joonmyeon bent, pressing kisses to Yifan’s back as he set a rough pace. Both of them were pretty wordless during sex, the silence punctured only by sharp grunts and breathy pants. Sometimes Joonmyeon whispered sweet nothings to Yifan, and Yifan found himself sighing Joonmyeon’s name, but otherwise they were too busy either making out or pressing kisses on each other to be actually talking.

 

But Joonmyeon took Yifan’s tail and yanked, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough for Yifan to cry out. “Yifan,” Joonmyeon whispered, rubbing apologetically at the base of his tail. “God, you’re so hot like this. I don’t know how much longer I can last with you like this.”

 

Yifan didn’t know either, with Joonmyeon pounding insistently onto his prostate. To make it worse, every stroke of his tail sent electricity shooting down his spine, pooling in his gut and making him whine. Joonmyeon hadn’t told him he couldn’t use his hands again, but somehow he couldn’t move them away from where they were fisted into the sheets. “Joonmyeon,” he called, over and over.

 

Joonmyeon whispered back, “Yifan, Yifan.” His grip on Yifan’s hips tightened for a moment. “God, I’m so close. Fuck,  _fuck_.”

 

Yifan almost cried when Joonmyeon pressed hard down on the base of his tail, making him arch his hips and come violently and unexpectedly down onto the sheets. Joonmyeon groaned and Yifan felt the wet inside him. “Joonmyeon,” he called again, trying to twist so he could see Joonmyeon.

  
“I came inside.” Joonmyeon mumbled, collapsed on his back. “Didn’t mean to.”

 

“It’s okay, just – I want to see –“ Yifan twisted, moving slowly so Joonmyeon didn’t slip out. He found Joonmyeon’s lips and Joonmyeon kissed him lazily, hands reaching up to cup Yifan’s ears again. “I came twice without you even touching my cock.” Yifan grumbled. “I feel fucking cheated.”

 

“Or just fucked?” Joonmyeon chuckled, brushing his hands on Yifan’s stomach and gently pushing his legs up so he could pull out. “Oh man, that’s going to be so messy to clean up.” He dabbed between Yifan’s legs with the soiled sheets.

 

Yifan swatted his hands away. “Can we just – sleep – I don’t think I can do anything else right now.”

 

Joonmyeon looked stern. “Your stomach’s going to start hurting if we just leave it in there. You can go to sleep; I’ll clean you up.” Yifan whined, but Joonmyeon was already gone to the bathroom.

 

Yifan was barely awake through Joonmyeon pushing a finger inside him again to scrape out whatever was inside, patting his legs down with a clean towel and pulling the destroyed-beyond-repair sheets out from under him. “Done?”

 

“I think so.” Joonmyeon said, stroking Yifan’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. “You tell me if anything feels uncomfortable, yeah?”

 

“Mm.” Yifan felt Joonmyeon press light kisses to the tips of his ears. “What if I don’t go back to normal? I’d be a freak forever.”

 

Joonmyeon chuckled. “You’ll be a sexy freak. My sexy freak, and I’ll love you anyway. Plus, we’ll just have mind blowing sex all the time, then.”


End file.
